Waktu Sang Kaisar Kalah
by arumatarizu
Summary: Saat sang Kaisar kalah, ada seorang permaisuri yang senantiasa memberi dukungan padanya/Akashi x Izuki Mai/ONESHOT/OOC


_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_warn : AkashixIzukiMai, typo, OOC. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Stadion yang digunakan untuk pertandingan final _Winter-Cup_ antara Seirin melawan Rakuzan mulai ditinggalkan penontonnya. Menerima fakta bahwa Seirin menang, sesungguhnya gadis yang tengah berjalan keluar dari bangku penonton pun terkejut.

Akashi bisa kalah, ya?

Tapi perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang sengaja dikuncir tersebut tersenyum senang. Alasan yang pertama karena team Seirin menang. Tidak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mendukung kakak kandungnya—Izuki Shun, bermain di lapangan final. Alasan yang kedua, karena ada yang berubah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Yang membuatnya merasa lega dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Gadis yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Izuki Mai. Seperti di atas, perempuan dengan tinggi 160 cm ini adalah adiknya Izuki Shun yang setahun lebih muda dari kakaknya. Terpaksa untuk absen dari sekolahnya yang di luar Tokyo karena mau bagaimanapun, Shun ingin Mai hadir di pertandingannya. Padahal, Kyoto dan Tokyo itu tidak sedekat kamar tidur ke dapur rumah mereka.

_**Untuk** : Shun-nii_

_**Subject** : Selamat~_

_Yo. Aku lihat pertandinganmu. Selamat ya! Oh ya, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Karena kangen Tokyo, mungkin aku akan ketemuan dengan temanku dulu. Sekali lagi selamat! Traktir aku okonomiyaki lain waktu~_

Mai tinggal di Tokyo sampai ia kelas 3 SMP. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke sekolah di Kyoto karena memang keinginannya begitu, merantau dan hidup sendiri. Beruntung kedua orangtuanya menyetujui keinginan Mai, kalau tidak mungkin gadis itu akan berakhir di sekolah yang sama dengan Shun,

Dan tidak akan pernah kenal dengan yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau nangis, ya? Seperti bukan Seijuurou,"

Senyuman yang mengembang, pandangan mata yang berbinar menyapa seorang pria yang duduk sendirian di tempat duduk dekat _lobby_ stadion tersebut. Si rambut merah menempatkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, dan tidak membalasnya.

Sengaja pulang telat dengan alasan bertemu teman lama. Bukan itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Seijuurou setelah sekian lama tidak tatap muka dikarenakan pria itu selalu sibuk baik urusan klub basket ataupun OSIS.

_Begini ya?_

Mereka sudah bersama sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dan semenjak itu, pemuda dengan ciri khas rambut merah dengan aksen maroon tersebut bisa sedikit berbuat halus pada siapapun. Tentang dirinya dan dia yang lain, yang Mai hadapi empat mata tiap kali bertemu, perempuan mengerti segalanya dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dan dia pun tidak menolak kehadiran Mai.

"Kau datang juga, Izuki,"

Mai masih tersenyum. Perempuan itu duduk di samping Seijuurou dan melihat wajah pemuda tersebut sedikit bete. "Jangan cemberut, aku ikut kesini karena kakakku dan kau bertanding, tak adil bila aku tidak melihat langsung," jelas Mai.

Mereka berdua mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang ada diantara mereka, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu atau bahkan menyangka mereka sebenarnya 'sedekat' ini. Waktu berlalu, peristiwa terjadi, dan hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku, itu yang salah," katanya.

"Yah, Seijuurou kan suka _surprise_?" Balas Mai.

Pria itu, tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali senyum. Perempuan yang di hadapannya sudah bersamanya saat dia bukan dirinya yang sekarang. Di waktu terburuk hingga terbaiknya, Mai selalu ada dalam pandangannya dan itu membuat hati kecil seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang paling tulus tersentuh.

"Maaf ya,"

"Hm?"

"Aku kalah,"

Mai melihat wajah rupawan pria itu kembali murung.

Tidak heran, sih. Selama ini Seijuurou hidup dengan mental hebat dalam apapun tanpa pengecualian. Dituntut untuk menjadi penguasa dan menganggap di dunia ini menang adalah segalanya. Pertama kalinya ia merasa kalah, seperti sekarang, mungkin rasanya sangat menyusahkan. Seperti air mata yang dikeluarkan saat terakhir kali memberi salam pada Seirin, kali ini ia juga membuat sungai dengan air matanya.

Tak ada yang bisa Mai lakukan kecuali menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Tak ada alasan apapun, ia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah Seijuurou yang begitu tegas sekarang terlihat sedih. Bukan hal yang biasa baginya untuk menangis. Mungkin Mai juga akan ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Tapi kalah bukan berarti kehilangan segalanya, 'kan? Kau sudah berusaha keras, dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melihat perkembanganmu sendiri. Banggalah dengan kemampuanmu, Seijuurou. Tidak perlu meminta maaf,"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya tenang dan mengelus rambut merah itu. Seketika indera penciumannya menghirup wangi khas dari Seijuurou, seperti yang setiap hari ia cium saat berada di dekatnya. Bagi Mai wangi itu begitu menenangkan dan lembut, membuatnya seperti berada di rumah. Membuat jantung perempuan itu tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dan mempererat pelukannya pada Seijuurou.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Pipinya memerah. Bibirnya kembali menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. Seijuurou kini tak bicara apapun, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Izuki Mai.

"Seijuurou selalu saja bekerja keras dalam belajar, basket ataupun OSIS. Itu membuatku sedikit kesepian saat di kelas, tapi aku jadi kagum padamu juga. Aku mungkin bisa mencontoh dirimu walau sedikit, dengan begitu aku setidaknya pantas untuk memelukmu, atau bahkan berbicara padamu,"

".. Tidak perlu,"

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Mai kini melihat manik merah dari kedua mata Seijuurou. Pandangannya menyatu, tangan pria itu melayang dan mendaratkannya ke ubun-ubun gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya jadi yang kau inginkan, untukku sudah cukup," katanya.

_Iya, mau kau yang bagaimana—kau tetaplah kau. Aku tetap ingin bersamamu dan berbicara padamu seperti biasanya._

Untuk sesaat, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menyerbu perut putri bungsu keluarga Izuki tersebut. Euforianya sebagai gadis Seijuurou memberikan Mai efek samping yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; Seijuurou memang istimewa, tak salah bila ia meletakkan pandangannya pada pria ini sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Dan siapa sangka pula, segalanya yang telah mereka lewati membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis.

_Mai benar-benar menyukai Seijuurou. Dan mungkin begitu sebaliknya._

* * *

"SHUN-_NII_?!"

"MAI? EEEH? AKASHI?!!!!"

Pingin pingsan. Izuki Mai tidak menyangka bahwa mereka—Tim basket Seirin— berjamu di rumah keluarga Izuki. Memang bangunan khas tradisional Jepang itu memiliki ruang tengah yang luas, tetapi ide seperti ini benar-benar akan membuat Mai berada dalam masalah.

Pasalnya Izuki Mai berniat untuk mengajak Seijuurou makan malam di rumahnya sebelum pulang ke Kyoto malam ini.

Seisi tamu undangan jamuan terkejut melihat tamu tambahan yang dibawa adik bungsunya. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Mai, Seijuurou justru tenang dan menyapa semua pemain dan pelatih Seirin yang ada.

"Selamat malam, Seirin_-san_. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini," Seijuurou tersenyum setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya pada anggota basket Seirin.

Perempatan urat tetiba muncul di dahi Kagami Taiga, seorang pemain power forward di tim basket Seirin, "JUSTRU KAMI YANG ENGGAK NYANGKA KALAU KAU KESINI!!!" Serunya sambil menunjuk Seijuurou, sedang pria mungil dengan helai coklat di sampingnya—Furihata Kouki mulai gemetaran, mungkin memiliki kenangan dan pertemuan pertama yang buruk dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?" Sekarang, pria biru langit yang akrab dikenal dengan Kuroko Tetsuya itu bertanya, berikut Izuki Shun mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada adik bungsunya tersebut.

Mai tidak tahu harus jawab apa, dia gugup dan tak bisa bicara apapun. Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum dan dengan santai meraih pergelangan tangan gadis yang tengah panik saat itu, "Kami pacaran, lho,"

Saat itu juga, semua orang bungkam. Dan detik berikutnya,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

'_Akashi, kau yakin? Mai? Aku tidak percaya, kepalamu pecah, ya?'—Izuki Shun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hiyaaaa xD hadir bukan dengan OC, melainkan putri bungsu dari keluarganya Izuki nih. Btw, Izuki Shun itu tiga bersaudara. Kakak pertamanya namanya Aya, adiknya namanya Mai. Ini aku baca di trivianya Shun, tapi di list chara ffn gakada jadi aku masukkin OC aja kali ah :(

entah kenapa jadi pengen buat fic nya aja gitu, kocak aja ngebayangin adeknya Shun pacaran sama Akashi xD

hope you enjoy it!

_yours truly,__aruma._


End file.
